The Day Anime Died - Fairy Tail vs Naruto (Dub Edition)
by Chaos Storm
Summary: When the god of anime gets bored, all worlds will tremble. This version is based off the english dubs of these shows (sub edition coming soon)
1. Prologue

"Servant!" Screamed an imposing figure, sitting upon a shadow-y thrown.

"Yes Lord Itazura?" A servent scrambled forwards and knelt by the thrown's side. The man on it leaned forward, revealing himself to be no larger than three feat and contained the physical prowess of an out of shape eight year old. This was Itazura, the god of anime.

"When does the last season of Fairy Tail release again?" Itazura asked the trembling servant.

"U-Uh, um, not until spring sir…" The servant stuttered.

"Spring!?" Itazura yelled disgustedly

"Yes, but sir, isn't Attack on Titan season three more than enough for now?" The other servants in the room gasped as Itazura turned slowly towards the servant at his feet.

"You dare speak out against me? I banish you, you worthless insect!" He swiped his hand and the servant was thrown into a realm containing only reruns of the Sword Art Online Alfheim arc. The rest of the servants retreated quickly into the shadows.

Itazura sighed, he already watched this week's AOT episode and he was beyond bored. Maybe he could strike another manga writer with the desire to write a romance high school manga, the failure of those never ceased to amuse him… or maybe some kind of new over the top anime with robotic dinosaur mech aliens with voice acting so hilariously bad it could make the sonic anime look like it was voiced by masters of the trade.

Itazura sighed deeper, that wasn't enough, he had done such things time and time again and his amusement was dwindling. But as he was giving up hope and preparing to rewatch Naruto, an idea struck him, and with a maniacal laugh, he vanished.

This, would be the day anime died.

 **A/N: This will be a new series that I might do with a few anime, but starting with Naruto and Fairy Tail, I will write a tournament between the main characters and villains of both series, this will be explained a bit more in the next chapter however, so I leave you until then! (PS. Sorry for the short prologue, but I felt it didn't really need to be much longer)**


	2. Welcome to Your Death

Naruto was leaping across the buildings of Konoha with only the destination of Ichiraku ramen shop in his mind when he suddenly felt a lightweight sensation in his stomach, akin to what one would feel when falling from a high distance. Naruto stopped atop a residential building to analyse himself. It didn't take long for him to realise his body was starting to become transparent.

'HUH!? Kurama are you seeing this?' He thought within his mindscape.

' **I'm not just seeing it.'** The nine-tailed fox replied weakly. ' **You seem to vanishing somewhere, which is putting strain on the seal, and by extension, me.'** Kurama swayed a bit before promptly passing out.

"Kurama!' Naruto yelled in surprise. 'This is strong enough to make the fox pass out!?' he thought incredulously and stared down at his hand, which was getting more translucent by the second. He started to race back to the hokage's office when he saw some of his friends passed out on the ground by the barbeque place. "Choji! Shikamaru! Ino!" The three were sprawled unceremoniously on the ground, but more importantly, they were only barely visible, and Naruto's hand passed right through them. 'What's going on around here…' He managed to think, before falling backwards onto the street, void of consciousness.

I

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Wendy were walking through a forest, the trees glistening from condensation, and a heavy mist flowing through the pathways like a murky stream.

"Grrr, this mist is so annoying, it messes with my nose." Natsu growled.

"Oh it's not so bad Natsu, in fact, why don't we have a picnic!" Erza smiled, pulling out a full picnic from her luggage cart, to the others' exasperation.

The five (plus the exceeds) sat on the blanket Erza laid out and began to start eating from the basket. As Lucy lent in to grab a slice of bread, she looked up at Natsu and screamed, falling backwards and dropping the fresh bakery produce. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Natsu! You… You're… Transparent!" Lucy screeched. Everyone's heads swiveled, and on inspection, Natsu was indeed see-through, as if some sort of spectre.

"What! Wait a minute, so are all of you!" He jumped up, pointing his finger at the group. The other six inspected each other, indeed finding themselves translucent.

"Hey guys, I think I'm just gonna take a nap…" Happy drowsily spoke up before faceplanting into the ground.

"Happy!" The remaining five screamed before Carla swiftly passed out as well.

"What's wrong with the ex...ceeds…?" Wendy asked before falling to the ground.

"Maybe if I get horologium…" Lucy started, reaching to her keys before toppling over sideways.

"Sorry guys, but I'm… out too…" Gray sat down and slumped over.

"There must… be a way… out… of…" Erza too, dropped to the earth.

Natsu's legs started to shake before he fell to his knees, smashing his fist into the ground. "Dammit…" He said weakling, before swerving downwards to the picnic blanket, fading away.

II

Sixty-four anime characters, hero and villain, alive or dead appeared in containment cells lining a stadium, each cell inhabiting the powers of the user. A three-foot man… or, perhaps, it was better to say god, floated in the center, his physique was unimpressive, but it was his face that was the most interesting, constantly shifting between facial features, but never quite settling on anything definitive.

"Hello, and welcome champions, to your death!" The god, Itazura announced to the many within the cages. Some tried to speak, others to escape, but it was in vain as Itazura snapped his fingers and they all toppled to the floor in immense pain. "As you can see, I am in complete control here, of the world, the things, and most importantly, YOU. I can cause you immense pain, and I can make you fight to my will's extent. Now, I have set up a tournament bracket of you sixty-four to fight to the death for your world. The winner of this tournament, will have their world restored exactly as it was, the world that fails… well…" He gestured behind him to the emperors booth where two servants, once anime characters, but now long forgotten sat shivering. Natsu got up and smashed his fist into his glass-like container, but to no avail. Naruto simply sat glowering at the god. Itazura cackled. "Well, let's just get started shall we? The first event shall be Sai Yamanaka versus Natsu Dragneel!" and with that he snapped his fingers and vanished to his viewing area and the two he named' prisons vanished.

III

 **A/N: Okay! So the battles begin! As Itazura stated, this fic will contain a 64 person bracket-style tournament between the anime Naruto and Fairy Tail! The first fight is Sai vs. Natsu, and I can't wait to write it! Sorry for the late-ish upload, I got sick and didn't really feel very motivated for awhile, and THEN when I came back all my progress was erased so this chapter's also a bit shorter than I hoped, but to make up for it, I'll get the next chapter to you double-time!**


	3. Show of Emotion

"The First event shall be Sai Yamanaka versus Natsu Dragneel!" The god of anime announced to the still shocked stadium. Suddenly the container trapping Natsu vanished, and he immediately tried to leap up at Itazura and give him a taste of dragon-slayer magic, but his body refused. The more Natsu tried to fight it, the more it seemed his consciousness was forced from his body, until his mind was split into two; the fighter, and Natsu. Natsu suddenly found himself locked within a cage inside of his own mind, forced to watch as he walked out onto the arena.

'What's wrong with Natsu?' Lucy thought within her prison, watching the dead stare in his eyes as he walked out onto into the arena. Natsu was seething within himself as he faced his to-be opponent, the man known as Sai Yamanaka, they expected him to kill this guy? What about his friends, fami-

"Yes, you do in fact have to kill one another, please go on." Itazura said coldly, snapping his fingers. Suddenly the two unwilling combatants lurched into a match to the death.

Natsu fired forwards at incredible speeds, fist alight in flame. "Fire Dragon Iron First!" He yelled, smashing the attack directly into his opponent's face. Natsu grimaced on the inside, that must have hurt, while outwardly, the controlled him smiled. Suddenly, Sai collapsed into a puddle of ink, and Natsu narrowly dodged a sword slice from behind. Sai immediately backflipped out of the retaliating Fire Dragon Claw. Sai pulled out a scroll, but Natsu gave him no time to recover, blasting him with a Fire Dragon Roar. Sai seemed to have been completely vapourized, but moments later, a pair of hands 50 feet to Natsu's left appeared, one holding a scroll and the other a quill.

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" Came a muffled voice, and nine lion-like ink beasts shot from the scroll and swarmed Natsu.

"Fire Dragon Roasting Bath!" Natsu countered, the beasts seemed to melt at getting close, allowing them to easily be swatted away, splashing into puddles of black ink. Meanwhile, Sai had once again used Super Beast Scroll and was flying around the arena on the back of a massive hawk. He started throwing dozens of shuriken and kunai at Natsu, who sent them flying with a Fire Dragon Wing Attack. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu brought his hands together and shot a massive ball of fire at the Ink Hawk, which Sai leapt off of before impact, deftly landing on the ground. On the way down he wrote furiously on a new scroll.

"Super Beast Scroll!" He yelled once again, this time snakes launched from the parchment, circling around Natsu, Natsu once again blasted through them with flames, but Sai had already opened up the massive scroll on his back, unleashing an ink tiger that's body extended forward to grab onto Natsu, dragging him towards the scroll.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" Natsu announced, the massive increase in energy disintegrating the tiger and Natsu shot forwards towards Sai. "Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer!" his lightning enhanced attack moved at blinding speeds into Sai's face, sending him rocketing back into the stadium wall and nearly knocking him unconscious.

"I'm… sorry, Ino…" Sai fell from the cracked wall and onto the ground, now void of consciousness. Natsu shot forward and picked up the Ink-using ninja, his lightning-flame fist raised above his head.

"Go ahead! Kill Him!" Itazura screamed from his seat at the top of the arena, his voice somehow carrying clearly to Natsu as if he were right beside him. Natsu's fist wavered and began to shake, first, the lightning vanished from it, then the flames. Itazura sighed. "Fine, don't, see if I care!" He clicked his fingers and Natsu was back in his prison, but Sai was mysteriously and notably missing. Natsu hung his head in shame.

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock at Sai being eliminated without this Natsu guy even using his full power (if what Kurama was saying was true). He grit his teeth, he _hated_ this, he'd make sure whoever it was that was controlling this whole thing would get what's coming to him if it was the last thing he did.

IV

 **A/N: I told you I'd get it to you double time! Anyway, this first match was a fiery one! (pun** ** _very_** **intended) And it seemed to just write itself, I'm satisfied with the results. Well, for now at least. Anyway, when it comes to this fight, Sai couldn't take a direct hit from any of Natsu's attacks, especially in lightning-flame dragon mode. Ultimately, Sai only had so many ways to escape getting hit before he inevitably lost.**


	4. To Heal

"After that disappointing conclusion, the next match will be… Tsunade Senju versus Sherria Blendy!" Itazura announced to the stadium of prisoners, while Tsunade and Sherria were forced into the stadium.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Tsunade apologized to Sherria.

Sherria's face scrunched up in determination "I'm sorry too, because you're going to have to lose, Sky God's Bellow!" A massive gust of air darkened by the power of the god slaying magic shot out of Sherria's mouth and towards Tsunade, who leapt over it, fist alight in the blue of chakra. She slammed her fist into the ground, completely decimating all of it in a 30 foot radius. This time Sherria leapt above Tsunade's attack.

"Sky God's Boreas!" A swirl of dark wind gathered around the young girl's palm and she launched a torrent of it down at Tsunade who flipped out of the way, but the twister curved and smashed directly into the kunoichi, sending her flying backwards into the stadium wall. Sherria landed deftly onto the spot where Tsunade was standing moments before.

"Ok, you're good, but now's the time to stop playing around." Tsunade announced as she picked herself off the ground and charged at Sherria, dodging blasts of Sky God's Bellow. She rose her fist to strike Sherria once at close range.

"Sky God's Dance!" Just as her chakra powered fist was about to connected she was sent flying into the air by the attack. Sherria shot up to where Tsunade at the apex of her launch and shot another Sky God's Boreas downwards at her. This time prepared for such an attack, Tsunade flipped mid-air and smashed her still powered fist into the blast, dispersing enough of the energy to land safely on her feet. Sherria flipped backwards and prepared to land back on the ground when she noticed Tsunade rushing her once again and she poured all of her slayer magic into her right fist as Tsunade launched her own fist. The fists connected and Tsunade overpowered Sherria, sending her flying back, cracking the magically reinforced walls of the stadium.

"What, why can't… I move!?" Sherria attempted to remove herself from the wall but could only twitch random parts of her body.

"I infused lightning chakra into that last attack and connected with your central nervous system, you won't be able to move properly for several hours, perhaps more considering your age. I'm sorry, but it's time to finish this." Tsunade charged once again at the now paralysed Sherria, preparing to finish her off with one last strike. Just as she was about to connect, Sherria leapt out of the way. Tsunade was stunned "Impossible…"

"My Sky Godslayer magic can heal me and was able to heal my central nervous thingy or whatever in no time! Now I'll finish this, God Slayer secret art! Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!" A blast of intensely powerful magic infused air shot towards Tsunade, and she didn't need magic to be able to tell that much. At this range she didn't have the time to dodge, in fact she could do only one thing;

"Seal Release! Mitotic Regeneration!" Before the gale began to tear her apart, but as it did so, she healed just as fast, and once it was over stood completely unharmed. Suddenly she launched forwards at a fatigued Sherria. "Sorry, but I think that this is over!" Her fist slammed into Sherria's face and downwards into the ground, shattering all the rest of the earth in the arena and finishing the fight.

"What a fight ladies and gentlemen!" Itazura happily yelled out to the great stadium. Smiling in the face of the deaths of others "It seems out winner is Tsunade Senju!" Tsunade suddenly appeared back in her cage, crying for the girl she did not know. "Next, we have a battle of demons…"

 **A/N: Yeah, these chapters will probably remain the short action scenes they are. For this fight, well, there's a reason Tsunade is the Hokage. Realistically, Sherria had to take out Tsunade in one hit if she wanted to win against the mitotic regeneration, and whatever she could do was nothing compared to Madara.**

 **P.S. The reason this story is called 'Dub Edition' is because I'm basing off the dubs of these shows, AND a SUBBED edition will be coming after I finish. So if you hate the dubs, just throw me a follow or something so you can be notified when the Subbed edition starts rolling out.**


End file.
